the wedding crashers
by teasingyourtears
Summary: Chloe crashed Beca's wedding and madness ensued. A five-shot. [based off Melissa7187's prompt]
1. crash and burn

"Chloe!"

"What?!" The fanatic red-head threw a glare at her blonde best friend before turning her eyes back on the road in front.

Aubrey whimpered and grimaced at the speedometer, her nails digging into the leather of her seat as she clung onto her seatbelt for dear life.

"You're driving too-"

"-no. Don't tell me what to do, not now." Chloe clenched, this time not even casting a glance in Aubrey's direction. She squinted against the strong rays pouring through the windshield and cursed under her breath for forgetting her shades. Suddenly remembering something, she quickly turned to her passenger who was freaking out in her shotgun position.

"Aubrey."

The blonde looked like she's about to throw chunks.

"Aubrey," Chloe seemed calmer now but the car remained its speed. "Where is it?"

"Ithinkit'srightoveratthefrontbutit'llbegreatifyou goslow-"

"What? Ugh Aubrey, remove your hand from your mouth."

Aubrey sighed and tried to sit more comfortably in her seat, "I said, I think it's right over at the front but it'll be great if you-"

Chloe turned around just in time to see Aubrey barf right unto her dashboard.

"Aubrey!" She quickly threw her arm over the blonde's shoulders, trying to calm her friend down, not realizing the slight downward slope coming up in front. The car started to swerve right and left as the red-head tried to keep the car straight with only one hand on the wheel while she continued patting the still-barfing Aubrey.

The swerving did not do the blonde any better.

"Chloe if you could only…" Aubrey stopped mid-barf as a huge shadow threw itself over the two girls and the car.

_Meanwhile…_

"… forever." Luke beamed.

The minister looked at the couple in front of him and smiled.

"Alright, I now pronounce you husband and wif-"

His mouth opened wide as he watched a yellow Volkswagon Beetle crashed through the white tents that have been set up right next to the solemnization area, and continued to stare in horror as it went straight to the lagoon at the back.

The crowd was silent for a moment, taking in the scene that just happened… and then started scrambling around. The men quickly ran to the car to look for survivors while the women rushed to the couple who was supposed to be already married.

Luke held on to his fiancée who was still in shock and kissed the top of her veiled head.

"Oh Luke, Beca! We're so sorry this happened!" an elderly lady cried as she hugged the couple.

Beca stared at the half-submerged beetle as Luke pulled her closer. "I'm sorry this happened, baby B," he whispered.

Beca turned in his arms and looked at her man, a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Luke was confused for a moment before a smile crept up his face.

"What the hell!" they bursted out laughing. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the couple who were laughing and wiping tears off their eyes.

After a few minutes and without explaining their moment of apparent euphoria, Beca tore herself away from Luke's embrace and made her way to the car. She was dressed in a white sundress with accompanying white sandals and pearl bracelets. As she reached the car, the men have already pulled two girls up onto dry ground near the tail of the beetle. Beca cocked her head as she studied the faces of the two girls - one blonde and the other a red-head. Luke came up behind her and squatted down next to the girls.

Beca knelt down next to him. "You know, Luke. This is the third time someone has cr-"

"-I know, Beca. Damn, can't a man marry his beloved in peace?!" Beca sniggered.

"Yup. At least this time the pastor got to say "husband" before it happened. Guess I'm just hard to get, huh. Oh."

Chloe started sputtering and coughing as she slowly opened her eyes. The sun rays once again stemmed through the crowd that has gathered around the girls and she squinted, trying to make out her whereabouts. She turned and saw a passed-out Aubrey lying next to her.

"Aub? Aubrey?!" She shot up and quickly gathered the blonde into her arms. "Aubrey, wake up!" She yelled, slapping her friend slightly at the cheeks and shaking her.

The blonde made a face and attempted to open her eyes, coughing out water as she did. "Chloe? Where are we?"

"I think…"

"… You're at our wedding."

The two unfamiliar voices stilled the two friends' movements.

They looked up and were met with the amused faces of Luke and Beca. Both chuckled and offered a hand each to the drenched girls. Chloe and Aubrey exchanged looks before accepting the hands, getting pulled up in the process. They swatted their backsides for loose grass and it was only then did Chloe see the mess that her beetle has caused. White canvases and poles that used to be the tents were now sprawled all over the area; tables and chairs overturned and her beloved beetle now half-submerged in someone's lagoon.

Beca took a step forward, "While we appreciate your grand entrance to Luke and mine's wedding, may we know what exactly happened? Last time I checked, Luke - I do not know these girls." She said, holding her hand out for Luke who grabbed it instantly.

"Neither do I."

"Oh gosh, Aubrey. You told me it was right in front!"

"You mean you really planned to crash her wedding?!"

"Yea, no, I mean.. No, of course not!" Chloe worried her lower lip as she flustered with her answer.

"Chloe!"

"Ladies!" Luke clapped his hands to get the girls' attention again. Just then, cheers and loud music erupted from a distance and everyone looked on as another couple dressed in white walked through their crowd with the biggest smiles on their faces. People were throwing petals and patting the bride on her back while she fixed her eyes on her bride in a way as though she's the only person in her world.

Luke and Beca turned back to the two girls - Aubrey was burning red with embarrassment while Chloe held a blank look. Her previous anger at Aubrey has disappeared, leaving eyes that held back unshed tears. The blonde, knowing immediately what was going through her best friend's mind, held out her arms and instantly felt Chloe in them.

The red-head clung on to her and wept.


	2. the falling of the stars

Her eyes flitted close as the breeze came, taking her woes and tears along. She sat cross-legged on the edge of the patio, breathing in the fresh air around the lagoon. The sun has long set its sail over the horizon and now the sky is blanketed with black velvet. If you look closely and block out the bonfire that burned in a distance across the yard, you'd see the stars littered across the corners of that velvet piece.

Each one of them looking down like guardians as the red-head wiped away yet another fresh teardrop. Her mind desperately willing her lips from curling down, failing miserably.

_i stopped me from walking any further, afraid to let and watch misery play out itself.  
you've single-handedly written the farewell to our next chapter, leaving me in the ruins that laid in the wake of you._

Aubrey watched from a distance in the beach-house where the ceremony was held earlier.

Luke and Beca didn't continue the ceremony, choosing to postpone the wedding yet again. "Fourth time's the charm!" quipped Luke as he helped to clear the furniture that laid haphazardly around in the yard. Beca had hit him in the arm in playful retaliation before casting a worried look at the two girls who were still locked in a wet embrace; Chloe was beyond herself while Aubrey simply held her still.

"So, mind if I ask - whose wedding has she wanted to crash?"

Aubrey whipped around to find Beca standing next to her; those navy eyes fixed on the lonesome red-head who has collapsed into another fit of tears.

"Someone she loves dearly."

"… That's… Helpful."

"Helpful?"

"She looks like she needs help."

Those words led Aubrey to break her watch over Chloe and fixed her hazel eyes on the brunette. "What do you mean she needs help? We don't even know you."

Smiling, Beca held up her hands in mock surrender, "Hey, I'm just sayin-"

"-I know what you're saying. Look, we're.. I'm terribly sorry that we crashed your wedding-"

"-literally."

Aubrey closed her eyes to stop herself from going on a full-on tirade, knowing full well what trouble they've caused for the couple that evening. She took a deep breath before continuing,

"Right. Anyway, again we're sorry. I'm sorry. Chloe, she's…"

"… Heartbroken."

"Yes."

"Her love has married another."

"… You could say that."

"And you guys had wanted to crash that wedding but went for the wrong turn."

"… Yes, again we're sorry."

Beca tore her eyes away from Chloe for the first time since she stepped up next to Aubrey to look at the blonde girl. Both girls could feel each other's eyes burning into their own.

_Meanwhile…_

Chloe sniffled and decided that she had enough of sitting and moping around the patio. She stretched her legs over the water and slowly stood up, dusting her shorts as she turned around to head back into the house. She took a few steps and stopped, cocking her head as she observed the two dark figures talking animatedly near the window that overlooked the lagoon. One of them looked suspiciously a lot like Aubrey.

She strained her ears but couldn't catch any word. Shrugging, she started her walk back to the house, looking around at the aftermath of the crashed wedding. Most of the furniture had been cleared; the guests were mostly gone except for a few family members. There's a brunette man talking to Luke with a goofy smile on his face.

As she walked past her beetle (the wedding guests have kindly helped to pull the car out of the lagoon and have set it somewhere along the yard), she couldn't help but glance over the side where the other wedding was held; the wedding that felt like the end of her world.

The lights were still lit and she could still hear people chuckling and cheering, albeit softer than earlier. She couldn't see anyone over the tall woven fence that separated the two beach-houses, but she could imagine the smiles on the women's faces.

"That smile should have been mine. All mine." Chloe mumbled to herself, breaking her walk as she leaned up against her car.

_"Hey you…" the tall brunette smiled as she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist. Chloe grinned and basked in the taller girl's embrace. "Mmm you smell so good, Chlo."_

_"Of course." Chloe turned in her arms and rested her forehead against the other girl's. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes, "You know, I can totally live like this forever. In your arms, hearing your voice, breathing you every day, seeing your face and knowing you're here…"_

_As she looked up into her lover's eyes, she saw a sudden glint of hesitation before it was stolen and covered with eyes that spelt full-on adoration and lust. Shrugging inside, she closed the gap between them and felt the other slowly return her kiss._

/

"Beca, listen. Let her grieve over this. They've been together for three years and-"

"Let us help her. She looks like she could have some fun whilst grieving. If that other girl is anything like you said, maybe her mourning period won't be as long as you'd think."

Aubrey kept silent. Beca could tell that she's mulling over the shorter girl's words and smirked.

"… You're going to cave, aren't you?"

The blonde sighed and looked at her friend again, "You know, that beetle. Stace bought that for her. It must have meant something for her, for both of them really. I just don't understand why."

Beca nodded for Aubrey to continue.

Letting out another frustrated groan, she turned her eyes back to the brunette, "I just want to see her happy again, even when she's with things or people that remind her of her."

The shorter girl didn't respond this time; she twirled and played with her engagement ring on her finger, forgetting in that moment why that ring was there. Images of the red-head wrapped in tears kept playing in the back of her mind.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey look! A shooting star!" Jesse yelled, pointing at the sky excitedly.

"Yeah," Luke smiled and looked over to where Beca was standing.

"And someone just made a wish, I'd say."


	3. picking up the tears

"Mmm…"

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Chloe nuzzled her face against the soft fabric of the comforter and slowly pried her eyes open. The sun was already halfway above the horizon - its light has found its place in every corner of the room. She slowly sat up, pushing herself against the many pillows that were thrown around her the night before when she battled through her nightmare.

That nightmare, she remembered;

Chloe remembered it well.

_"Why are you telling me this?! No, tell me it isn't true!" _

_"Chlo, I'm…"_

_"Stace, tell me this isn't true. Please!" The red-head cried, grabbing the lapels of the brunette's navy blazer. Another hand immediately laid upon her forearm and tried to remove her grip on Stacie. Chloe turned around and glared into the pair of dark brown eyes; her hurt evident in her own blues. She could feel her rage rising as the staring contest continued and neither women would let go of the tall brunette._

_After a few tense moments, Stacie finally had enough and raised her arms in an attempt to break both women's hold over her. She smoothed the front of her blazer and turned to Chloe who was again on the verge of tears. The red-head could tell that she has made up her mind, and she knew that once the brunette has her mind set on something, she would not change it. She saw Stacie open her mouth to speak; she watched the lips part and close as syllables and words tumbled off into a silent melody._

_The world has shut itself._

_Those lips, that tongue that danced along as she spoke and those hazel-brown eyes veiled with a sad determination - they were so familiar and yet so foreign. Chloe saw Stacie spoke but she did not hear a thing. Nothing registered._

_Her beloved has fallen in love with another._

_And so when the brunette started to turn and pull the other woman away, linking their arms together without casting a last look behind, Chloe lost it. Her lips parted and her eyes squeezed shut. But nothing came out._

_Her world became dark._

* * *

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Aubrey waved her hand in front of her best friend, bringing her out of her daze. Chloe rubbed the sleep from her eyes and nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She looked around and realized they weren't in their apartment. She frowned, "Aub, where are we?"

"We're at the beach-house. You know, the one we crashed yesterday?" Chloe nodded. "Well, we wanted to wait for you to calm down… but we found you passed out at your beetle. Beca suggested that we stay over, especially since we have no other mode of transport home that late."

Chloe nodded and silence fell upon the two. Aubrey studied her best friend's face and was about to say something when a knock interrupted her thoughts.

The door opened and Jesse stuck his face around. He flashed a goofy grin at the two, "Hey ladies! You're up! Want to join us for brunch? Luke makes the best scrambled eggs in the world, you won't regret it."

Caught off guard, Aubrey stammered out a yes and quickly cast a look at her depressed friend who simply nodded. Jesse smiled again and yelled a "See you in a bit!" before disappearing behind the closed door.

_Half an hour later…_

Beca opened the fridge and looked over its contents.

"Okay, who wants apple juice say Aye!"

Jesse yelled an overly enthusiastic Aye, causing Beca to roll her eyes in amusement. "Alright, who wants the fresh juice of oranges say Oh!"

"Me!" Luke wanted to smile but his face paled when he saw the death stare from Beca. "Um, I- I mean Oh!"

"I'll go for Oh! too." Aubrey chipped in. Chloe raised her eyebrows at her friend's apparent nonchalance in joining in the nonsense. "Aubrey?"

"Yeah?" the blonde didn't seem to have noticed Chloe's wonderment as she continued spreading butter on her toast.

Chloe looked around the kitchen before fixing her eyes on Aubrey again, "You guys know each other? Well?"

"Oh, we've talked. When you were crying, or passing out. I don't know which, they both looked similar to me." Beca placed the juice-filled glasses down on the table, leaning close to the red-head who shot her a look. "What? Oh come on, let's be real here. You were quite a mess."

"Yeah, you were. And we know how to fix that." Luke quipped, taking a huge mouthful of his famous scrambled eggs. Chloe felt her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as the events from the day before start replaying.

"You guys, we talked about this, haven't we?" Obviously noticing her friend's rising discomfort, Aubrey tried to steer the conversation away from the awkward.

"You talked? You, Aubrey?"

"Yes, we did. And we have decided that today we shall all go have fun and forget all the unpleasant stuff!" Beca paused and scrunched her face in an attempt to look thoughtful before continuing with the day's plans. Chloe cocked her head curiously at the brunette. This was the first time she has had a proper look at the girl whose wedding she has accidentally crashed.

Beca is short; she has wavy chocolate-brown locks that fall perfectly at her shoulders, making her facial features even sharper. Her skin is porcelain with a hint of rose on both cheeks. Her deep-lidded eyes matched her sharp nose and perfectly-shaped lips. If she wasn't still so upset over Stacie, Chloe would have jumped Beca at first sight.

As the brunette spoke, her navy-blue eyes fell on the red-head's lighter blues. It took a second before she got lost in them.

"Girls? Beca? Beca…? Beca!" Luke had to snap his fingers several times before both women get drawn out from their daze.

"What?" Beca shook her head to rid the thoughts off her mind and took a deep breath. "Right, so let's do this." She smirked at the red-head before chowing down her own scrambled eggs, "After we're done with food. Lukie! Damn these eggs are good."

* * *

Both Luke and Beca decided that they should visit the carnival held down the road at the other side of the beach. The five of them bought tickets and rode all the rides - screaming and crying at every scary turn, and tasted everything that the carnival's mini gourmet market offered. By the end of the afternoon, they were exhausted. As Luke pulled into the parking lot in front of the beach house, Chloe quietly announced that she'd want to take a walk along the lagoon. Aubrey had offered to follow but Beca cut in, knowing that the blonde would be pushing her physical limits if she didn't rest then.

"I'll go with." the short brunette said.

"I'm okay alone, really." Chloe replied wistfully, already getting off Luke's Wrangler and making her way along the sandy path.

"Nope, I'll come with." Beca said with such finality that even Aubrey could not resist. The remaining ones watched the duo walked down into the setting sun; Luke smiled warmly at the sight.

"Watch them go… I haven't seen Baby B so intrigued for a long time."

"Do you think that this is it?"

"You mean, if she's it?" Jesse nodded and smiled when Luke wrapped his arm around the shorter man's shoulders. "Well, we'll see."

_Meanwhile…_

"So, tell me about yourself."

"Me? I want to be alone and quiet, Beca."

Ignoring Chloe's obvious request, Beca trudged on, "Well, okay. But I can't leave you alone, just in case you pass out. I'm sure your blonde friend has already on our sofa. She couldn't stop her pukegate after that third ride!"

Chloe laughed and nudged Beca in the ribs, "Hey! That's my best friend, mind you. Watch what you're saying." She smiled.

The two walked along the small curve of the lagoon and sat down on its sandy shore. Beca took off her sneakers and stuck her feet into the sand, sighing in relief as the ache left them.

"You're tired too."

"I am." Beca closed her eyes and let the breeze come against her face. "And it's awful quiet here. Let's play some music." She took out her ipod and started up a track. A familiar tune blasted through the air and Chloe found herself bobbing to the rhythm.

"This song, it sounds familiar. It's by that DJ Mitch B, isn't it?" She asked excitedly. Beca looked over and found herself once again lost in those light blue orbs.

"Beca?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I made them." Beca replied absentmindedly, trying to shake the feeling that has been creeping up since she met Chloe. The red-head's eyes went wide.

"You made them!? You?! You are DJ Mitch B?!"

Beca stopped bobbing her head and froze.

"What did I tell you?"

"That you made this track!"

"Oh man."

"Wow! I love your music! You have the best mixes!"

Beca felt her face flushed as the red-head continued her tirade of praises for the DJ. The sadness has now totally left Chloe's eyes and replaced with an excitement at having met her favorite artiste. "Oh, wait till Aubrey finds out!"

The brunette smirked, knowing the blonde would flip a few tables if she knew. She turned to Chloe who was looking at her like a puppy. "Tell me your story."

"Huh?"

"What happened."

"Oh."

Beca nudged her new friend in the shoulders, "Come on, maybe you could inspire my next track with your own sob-story." She said with a smile playing at her lips.

Sighing in resignation, Chloe shook her head at the DJ's antics. "Then I'd expect the best song ever from you." Beca nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe began her story.

_The two first met four years ago when Stacie saw Chloe sketching at the corner of their favorite coffeeshop. The seat in front of the red-head was empty and Stacie decided to grab the opportunity. The two became inseparable since. A year ago, things were going well - or so Chloe thought. She has landed a job in a design studio and was making her way up the ranks to be one of the more sought-after designers in the industry. Stacie was involved in International Relations, which meant she had to travel frequently for work. The couple tried their best to keep up the pace with each other's busy schedules; this meant that Chloe would try to keep work off whenever Stacie is allowed days or weeks stationed in town, while the other tried to negotiate shorter work trips. Things seemed to go smoothly when one day Stacie arrived home with plans._

_"Babe?"_

_"Yeah?" Chloe had just landed herself the biggest project in her career that was sure to propel her to the top of her industry. She was at her desk with sketches and copies sprawled all over; her brows knitted together in concentration as she tried to understand her client's design brief._

_"Babe, can I have a moment please?"_

_Sighing, Chloe dropped her work and looked up at her lover. Stacie smiled when she saw that she had the red-head's full attention._

_"I've got two weeks off! You know, I haven't been able to get a day off recently after that big case in France. Now that it's over, the company's decided to reward me with a vacation - fully paid and anywhere we want!" She mused enthusiastically, awaiting the red-head's equal response._

_That response never came. Instead, she's met with a frown and heavy sigh. Chloe shook her head and looked around her home studio._

_"Babe… You know I'd love to go on a vacation with you. But my company… I just landed this huge project and you know, it's the one that I'd always wanted."_

_"Yeah I know, of course I know, baby." Stacie tried. "It's just, we haven't been together for very long. I'm sorry I was gone for so long this time, and I just wanted to make it up to you. Please? Could you take at least a week off?"_

_Those last words broke the last straw for Chloe; whilst the project had always been her dream, it was also causing her tremendous amounts of stress and anxiety to make it work. Stacie watched in horror as Chloe snapped and directed her temper at the brunette._

_"What do you mean!? Don't you understand? This-" flailing her arms around, "-is important to me! It's not my fault that you're away for so long! I've waited for years for such an opportunity to come and I'm not going to give it up for some stupid vacation!"_

_Stacie bit her lips and nodded slowly. She turned to walk out of the room but before the door was closed completely, she whispered, "I love you, Chlo."_

Beca looked over at the red-head who was now erring on the edge of another breakdown. She scooted closer and placed her arms around the other woman's shoulders. Chloe's tears started to fall as she felt Beca around her; she leaned in and rested her head on the shorter woman's shoulder.

"I'm an idiot. I've let go of the most important person for something stupid."

"Hey, don't say that. It's not stupid to dream; no dream is stupid." Beca chided, rubbing circles on the crumbling woman's back. Chloe turned and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Stace went on the holiday herself. In those two weeks, she met another woman." Beca stopped her ministrations and waited for Chloe to continue.

"You know what the funny thing is?" Beca shook her head. "That woman, has a head of red-hair, she's my height and size. Besides the difference in eye color, we look almost alike!"

"Has Aubrey met this other lady?"

"Yes. Aub and Stace are still good friends; I can't deny them their friendship. But even Aub was surprised with Stace's choice. If she wants someone so similar to me - heck, Aub has mentioned even the queer similarity in the way we act, why wouldn't she stick with me?"

Beca shifted her body so that she could look straight into Chloe's eyes. She held her by her arms and shook her slightly, "Hey, look at me. I don't know Stacie so I can't say for sure why she did that, but look. Let's face it. She did fall for you the same way she did for that other woman." Chloe nodded slowly, unsure where Beca was going. Her tears started to flow again as Beca's next words came over her like a tsunami, "You saw how happy she was during her wedding."

"… As if she's her only one."

"Right. Perhaps that woman has one quality that Stacie has been looking for, yet at the same time Stacie doesn't want to lose the other qualities she'd found in you."

"So she used that woman as a substitute for me?" Beca shook her head vigorously this time. Chloe looked confused.

"Chloe, what was the last thing Stacie said to you before she left?"

"I… She…"

"Be honest."

Sighing, Chloe pried herself away from Beca's hold and stared into the dark lagoon, willing herself to stay strong as the memory flooded her one last time. Beca waited for a moment before wrapping her arms round the collapsing red-head. "It's okay, it's okay… Let it go." She whispered, resting her lips on Chloe's forehead. "At least she's happy."

_"Chloe. I'm really sorry. I know you're hurt. I was hurt too. I was unsure, but now I'm sure - of what I want, of who I am, of whom I want to be with - of whom I'm in love with. I love you, I do. I meant my words that very night, but…"_

_Chloe looked up and saw the unanswered in her eyes._

_"I'm __**in love**__ with her, Chloe."_


	4. the revelation of an open heart

_Dang, dang, dang._

"Alright, that should fix it."

Jesse clapped away the dust from his hands and tucked them into his pants' pockets. He looked over the beetle and flashed his goofy grin at the vehicle he's been fixing the entire afternoon. Beca appeared next to him and examined the car.

"Not bad. Can it start?"

"Ooh, I haven't tried." He opened the door to the driver's seat and clambered in. Beca did the same at the passenger side. Both of them grimaced at the stale odor of puke that still lingered around and sat there in silence for a moment.

"Jesse?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Do you… want to start the car to see if it works?"

Jesse hit his head with his palm and quickly got out Chloe's key to stick into the ignition, "Oh right, I knew I forgot something." Beca gaped at his confession. The car roared into life as he started up the engine, reacting in kind as he gingerly stepped and tested the accelerator.

Beca flashed him a double thumbs-up and got out of the car, taking huge gasps of fresh air as she did.

"Man, this beetle stinks," she flailed her arms around before a thought hit her. "A beetle that stinks… It's a stink-bug! Ha! A beetle is like a bug, and it stinks! Stink-bug, get it?" Both brunettes started laughing at Beca's bad joke, failing to notice a third presence observing them in the doorway of the garage.

"What's a stink-bug?"

"This! This is- Oh shoot."

Chloe shook her head and went over to switch off the ignition. "While I appreciate your help in fixing my beloved car," she smiled gently at Jesse (who returned the gesture) before turning to glare at Beca (who started to cower under the immense pressure of the glare), "I do not appreciate you making fun of it."

"Sorry."

"Becs, I think you should do more than apologizing." The three of them turned around to see a highly amused Luke leaning against his Wrangler that was parked next to the beetle. Chloe smirked and looked at Beca expectantly.

"Dude, I do not like the sound of this."

Luke smiled and walked over to the shorter brunette, resting his arm around her shoulders as he stood behind her. Both of them were facing the beetle when he leaned down and whispered audibly, "I think, now that Jesse has done his part to fix the car, you should help clean it."

Beca's eyes grew wide and felt her jaw dropped at Luke's outrageous suggestion, "Hey! I'm not the one who made a mess inside!" She threw a light punch at his shoulder as he guffawed. Chloe grinned at the idea of the small brunette slogging away in her beetle.

"Good idea, Luke." the blonde man turned and faced Chloe who was still waiting expectantly for Beca to start gathering her cleaning tools. It took her a few seconds to realize that Luke was staring at her. "What?"

"While Beca surely makes an excellent maid, since it's your car, I think you should help guide her along too." It's Chloe's turn to gape.

"Besides," he winked at Beca, "you can monitor and make sure she chases the odor away, Chloe."

The two women started to protest but the tall British held up his palm, silencing their grouses. Jesse took the opportunity to slip through the garage door but did not go unnoticed by the shorter brunette. "How about Jesse?!"

"He fixed the car, and now-"

"How about you, Luke?!"

"-I am going to fix dinner." He said, nodding his head. The two groaned again.

"Not fair, Luke. I'm your fiancee! Your best friend!"

"Exactly." Luke winked again and motioned between the two women with his hand, "Now go get the car cleaned while we prepare dinner."

"How about Aubrey?"

"She's helping me and Jesse. Now get to work!" He winked yet again at Beca whose glare only got deathlier and closed the garage door behind him.

_A while later…_

"You remember that she's your wife-to-be, right?"

Luke looked up from his chopping board and found Aubrey looking back at him. He nodded and got back to separating the bone from the meat. Her eyebrows rose as she watched Jesse turn around to feed Luke with a spoonful of soup that he's preparing. Luke's nodded approval made the brunette smile as he continued at the stove.

Luke chuckled lightly at Aubrey's bemused expression, "You've something to say, haven't you?"

Aubrey was caught aback by his forwardness and cleared her throat. Luke gently placed down his knife and wiped his hands on a wet cloth. He whispered something to Jesse who nodded his understanding before turning back to the blonde woman.

"Aubrey, let's go out for a walk."

"What?"

"You heard me," he said, passing her a bottle of cider from the fridge before getting a beer for himself. He opened both bottles and pulled Aubrey out of the kitchen to the back of the house that faced the lagoon.

The two of them sipped their drinks in silence, admiring the orange glow that spread across the azure sky above the lagoon. They could hear the light splashing of water against the shallow shore and the chirping of the birds flying back to the woods nearby. Aubrey sighed and enjoyed the moment, thinking that this was exactly what she needed - a break from her busy schedule as an attorney back downtown. She glanced over at her male companion who wore a pensive look on his face.

"You wanted to ask me something." He broke the silence. Aubrey quirked her eyebrows, unsure if that was a statement or a question.

"I guess so. I'm curious."

"Of?"

"Why you're creating opportunities for the two of them to spend time alone together."

"Two of them?"

"Don't feign ignorance, Luke. You know what and whom I meant." Now it's Luke's turn to sigh. He closed his eyes and pondered. "Can I trust you, Aubrey?"

"Yes."

Luke nodded and took out his wallet. Inside were two old photographs. They were tattered around edges - evidence of oft-use, and they showed Luke with two different people in their younger days. In one, he was with Beca; his arm slung around her neck with a playful grin on his face while she looked like she's trying her best to get him off her. In the other, he was with Jesse; none of them was looking at the camera. It was a candid shot and both of them were looking at each other with such an endearment that would make most people melt with envy.

Aubrey remained silent and waited for his story.

"Becs and I, we came from two very influential families. The Mitchells and the O'Briens (Aubrey nodded her recognition at the names) have been long time family friends and business associates. My father and Becs' dad grew up together and are best friends; they're best buddies and totally inseparable. Our mothers are even jealous of their friendship at times. So when Becs and I were born, we were immediately betrothed to each other. That's how much our fathers wanted to link the two families together. Us being together meant solidifying both families' ties; we'd become one."

"Few years ago, Beca's dad got sick. It was the last stage of his cancer and the doctors could do nothing. My dad was devastated. The day he died, he made my dad promise that he'll see to the realization of our betrothal."

"So there isn't any love between you and Beca?" Luke chuckled.

"Oh, no. Of course we love each other - just not like that. We love each other like our dads did. Becs and I grew up together. The two men have built their homes next to each other so we practically saw each other everyday. I'm her best friend, and she's mine. We were both there when Uncle Mitchell died. We both heard his words, his request."

"So you guys are marrying to fulfill his last wish?"

"Partly."

"Partly?"

Luke's pensive look returned and he stayed silent for a while. Aubrey replayed his words in her mind and her eyes grew wide in realization.

"You're Luke O'Brien? The heir apparent for the O'Brien's entire hotel empire?"

Luke nodded.

"I heard from those paparazzi websites that you're-"

"-they're not wrong." Aubrey's eyes grew even wider at the admission.

"But we can't prove them right either. It won't do both families any good. Besides, my dad's heart has already gone through two bypasses."

"Does he know?"

"He does, but neither of our parents want to acknowledge it. It's just not proper for families like ours to have children like us."

"Us? You mean Beca is…"

"DJ Mitch B. I'm sure you've heard some things."

Aubrey nodded, remembering another tabloid article about the popular DJ. She sighed and patted Luke on his back. The blonde man returned a small smile and stared into the horizon.

"So that's why?"

"So that's why."

* * *

Beca's stomach growled in hunger as she squeezed the water out of the rag. The beetle now looked squeaky clean and brand new. The brunette and the red-head have cleaned the entire car, scrubbing every dirt and vomit off the seats and plastic. Beca also took care to spray the interior with enough car deodorant, it now smelt like mountain flowers.

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair as she stepped back and admired their hard work.

"Thanks Beca."

"Don't mention it, Red."

Chloe quirked an eye brow. "Red? Since when did I allow you to give me nicknames?" Beca smirked as she looked the perspiring red-head over.

"Am I not allowed to?"

Chloe opened her mouth in rebuff but was cut off by Jesse's happy "Dinner's ready!" The brunette popped his head into the garage and smiled at the clean beetle. "Excellent work, girls! Now get yourselves clean and come eat. Whoever reaches the dining table first calls dibs for desserts!"

Beca poured away the pail of filthy water and wiped her hands on a dry towel. She eyed the red-head who returned the playful stare; a growing smile playing on both their lips. They readied their bodies in anticipation; Beca dug her toes into the ground as Chloe tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears.

The red-head was about to take off when a piece of rag hit her square in the face. She scrunched in disgust and quickly got rid of the offending fabric. When she looked up, Beca was nowhere to be found.

"Argh, Beca Mitchell! Just you wait, I'll-"

"Oh I'll be waiting, Red." Beca's head popped around the garage door and she stuck her tongue at Chloe, disappearing quickly when she saw the latter running towards her.

Their laughter floated around the house as the red-head gave chase after the brunette. Aubrey watched the two exchange banter, chuckling quietly to herself.

Chloe has never looked happier since the break-up, and she was glad.


	5. the wedding

Luke was at the harbour fixing the yacht for tomorrow's activity when Beca approached him with two bottles of beer. He smirked as he caught the bottle that Beca's flung at him.

"Good catch, mate."

He uncapped the bottle with his teeth and took a gulp. The cold beverage flowed down his throat and instantly cooled him down. Wiping his mouth and the side of his head, he sat down on the edge of his yacht with his legs dangling above the cool lagoon.

"It's late, Beca. Why aren't you in bed?"

"Why aren't you in bed, Luke?"

The two best friends smiled at each other and continued their banter whilst enjoying their beer.

_Meanwhile…_

"You've been staring at her for a long time. It's rude to stare, you know?"

"It's not rude to stare at someone's back, Aub. Besides, I'm not staring."

"You just admitted you are, Chlo. So what's up with you two?"

"Nothing."

Aubrey walked up to the red-head and saw her sketchbook in her hand. Chloe has been sketching before Aubrey return from her shower. The blonde quirked an eyebrow at the sketch and waited expectantly. Chloe saw and decided to ignore her friend.

"Chloe." Aubrey chided, crossing her arms in front of her chest and pouting.

"Fine. I'm not sure either. Beca's…" she motioned around with her arms, "… Nice." She gave up finding the right word.

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Look, Aubrey - she's just a friend."

"A friend whom you are making a sketch of." She retrieved the book from her friend's grasp. "A very good sketch too."

Chloe blushed and made a grab of her book. She quickly clutched it in her chest and refused to let Aubrey have another look. "Aubrey, I'm a mess. I can't do this. Not to myself, and definitely not to her. They're getting married, let's not forget that."

The blonde threw a glance over at Beca who was still engaged in a seemingly deep conversation with Luke. She remembered her previous walk with Luke and shook her head sadly. "Chloe…"

"No, stop. I think I know where you're going but as far as I know, even if Beca could mean something, I am still not over Stace. You know that. What kind of a person would I be if I jumped Beca now when I'm still so hung over my ex?" Teardrops welled at her eyes as memories start to fill her mind again.

"Chlo, what are you thinking?" Aubrey sat down on the large windowsill and pulled the crumbling red-head into a tight embrace, rocking her back and forth.

"Both of them. Aub, I can't get rid of Stace's happy face - that face that was all lit-up at her wedding that day. I just can't and it's so hard! But Beca… I keep seeing that silly smirk of hers too. I kept remembering the feeling of her arms around me and her soft voice that has comforted me so much. What am I supposed to do?"

Aubrey looked at her friend sadly, not knowing what to say. She knew that Stacie was definitely a no-go for Chloe; that part of her was well over. On the other hand, she knew it wouldn't be fair to the DJ should the two pursue any form of relationship now; the red-head has been hurt so badly, her heart was still in shreds. Taking in Beca now might mean purging her later. The blonde wasn't even sure how far in her best friend could take the brunette, or whether her heart could even hold another now.

After a few moments of hugging and sniffling, Chloe pulled herself away from Aubrey. She took the sketchbook in her hands and tore away the page that she was working at. Aubrey let out an audible gasp as the ripping of the page resonated around the room.

Chloe crumbled the piece of paper and threw it behind her, wrapping herself in Aubrey's embrace yet again and finding herself drifting off as sleep takes over.

_Meanwhile, back at the lagoon…_

"Luke, if I ask you something, would you give me a truthful answer?" Luke frowned and turned to look at the brunette. "Even if you know it will hurt me?" He nodded.

"I'll be a rebound, won't I?" He nodded again. Beca sighed.

The blonde smiled warily at his best friend before ruffling her head. Beca growled in response.

"Don't you give up, mate." Beca blinked at his words and shrugged before taking a gulp of her beer.

"Luke, do you think we should still go ahead with the wedding?"

Luke set his empty bottle on the floor next to him and took Beca's half-finished one. He took a swish and made a face at the lukewarm liquid before setting the bottle down next to the other. He ran his hands through his blonde crop and laid down on the floor of his yacht.

"Lukie..." she pushed.

"It's your father's wish, Becs."

"But not ours. Won't you want to-"

"-we've discussed this at lengths already, B. I'm tired of it. I just want it over and done with." Beca sneered at his words.

"But you're the one who crashed the first two."

"No," Luke sat up and pulled his shirt down, having it ride up his back when he laid down earlier, "Jesse and I did."

"You did it to spite your dad."

"And we saw what happened to him. Two-"

"-bypasses. I know."

"I love my dad, Becs."

"I love mine too."

The blonde smiled warmly at his best friend and pulled her into a side-hug. Beca relished in the warmth of his arm and closed her eyes. The lagoon was now completely still; the overcast of the moon shot across the waters and lit up their faces with its pale shine. Beca untangled herself from Luke and laid down on the yacht's polished wooden floor. Her eyes lost in the stars above, trying to make out the constellations that she could remember.

Luke took the caps in his hand and started skipping one across the water. He watched it skip three times before disappearing into the lagoon. "I knew what you'd wished for, B." Beca threw him a glance before turning back to her stargazing. The blonde flexed his arm and readied himself with the second cap. Beca's voice stopped him in mid-throw.

"How's Jesse dealing with it?"

"He was amused when Chloe crashed it the third time. He thought it was my idea, but it wasn't. I was fully prepared to have you as my lawful wife, Becs." Luke made a face as he emphasized the last four words. Beca laughed and slapped the side of his body with the back of her hand.

"So what happened?"

"He wasn't happy at first, but we've-"

"-sorted it out." A mellow voice floated through the air as the two friends spun around to see Jesse standing behind them with a small smile on his face. He squatted down behind Luke who immediately leaned back into Jesse's arms.

"Becs, this marriage meant a lot for the both of you, and I'm not about to be the villain here to take away or destroy what will make my best friends feel at peace."

Beca found herself cradling the brunette's face as he said those words, knowing that he truly meant them. "Jesse… Jesse. How about your perfect movie ending?"

"Oh come on. As long as Luke's with me," he said softly, looking into the blonde's eyes and finding himself lost in those bright green orbs.

"… Everything would be perfect." Luke completed the sentence and rested his forehead against Jesse's.

The three of them stayed like that in silence, enjoying each other's company for a while longer before calling it a night. When they got back to the house, they found it empty and a note on the table. Luke saw it first and quietly passed it to Beca.

"Becs," he started, making her look up mid-letter. "That red-head's special, isn't she?"

Beca didn't reply and continued reading the letter written by Aubrey. The blonde has carried her sleeping friend into the beetle and made their way home. She thanked them for their generous hospitality and promised to keep in contact - leaving her contact number behind on the small white piece of paper. Beca smiled sadly, shook her head and retreated to her room.

When she walked in, she saw an envelope addressed to her lying on her bed. She frowned, vaguely remembering that she didn't make her bed that morning. Sitting down on the now well-made bed, she opened the letter and saw the familiar, perfectly-penned handwriting.

_Beca, _

_I know our departure is sudden and unexpected. It's also probably unwarranted, but I wanted to make sure. I'm not entirely sure how you feel towards Chloe but I have the duty to make sure she stays unhurt. That includes keeping you from her - because hurting you would hurt her too. She's not sure now but I am. I'm truly sorry and I apologize on Chloe's behalf too. Let her get over this first, Beca. Let her get herself ready and together again. She's worth it, I promise you. _

_And Posens keep their promises._

_PS look around your room. I have half the mind to help you clean it but I ran out of time. Chloe's sketched something and I want you to see it. It'll explain some things. I've left my card in the envelop just in case you need to contact us. Take care, Beca._

Beca threw the letter on her bed and started ransacking her room. It didn't take her long to find a ball of crumbled-up paper. She slowly unfolded the paper, taking in a sharp breath when she saw the sketch.

It was a picture of her holding Chloe at the lagoon that night.

* * *

_Half a year later…_

"… And that's the latest single from our favorite DJ Mitch B! Titled "Crash and Burn", she once mentioned in an exclusive interview with our station that this song is a declaration of her desire for someone."

"Ooh, really? Do you think she meant Luke O'Brien, Fat Amy?"

"I'm not sure, Bumper. She also did say that the song is based on a story where two strangers meet through a heartbreak - like a crash, and then a new love blossoms like the burning of a newly kindled fire."

"… That's really deep, Fat Amy. In any case, I'm sure our audience would love to know that the wedding of the century is now taking place at the DJ's beach-house!"

"Yes! Luke O'Brien and DJ Mitch B are finally tying the knot - again. After three epic wedding crashes, Luke has been alleged to claim that the fourth's one the charm. Let's hope he's finally righ-"

_Zap!_

"Hey! I'm listening to the radio!" Chloe grumbled, swatting Aubrey's hand away from her car stereo as she maneuvered her beetle past a familiar stretch of shophouses. A blue-green lagoon slowly appeared at the end of the street.

"I'm just making sure you don't crash anything, Chlo. Keep your eyes on the road, woman!"

Chloe's cheeks flushed red at Aubrey's words. "I'm not going to crash anything this time, Bree." she said quietly. The blonde turned around at the red-head's use of her other nickname; her heart softened instantly as she caught the sheen of sadness over those light blue eyes.

"It's okay…" She squeezed her friend's arm, "we'll reach there in time."

_A while later… _

"… forever." Luke beamed again at his veiled bride.

The minister looked around the wedding hall and waited.

When nothing happened, he quickly pronounced the two husband and wife. As both families rushed to their sides with ecstasy written clearly on their faces - especially Luke's father's, both of them knew this was the right decision. Luke turned around to look at his brunette best man who gave him a double thumbs-up and a wide goofy grin. The blonde returned the smile and silently gestured to him that they'll meet later. Jesse nodded his understanding.

The crowd finally died down and returned to their seats. Luke held out his arm and Beca gingerly grabbed it. As they paced their way down the aisle, the brunette frantically searched the hall for those eyes that she's been yearning to see for the past six months.

Nearing the end of their first march as a wedded couple, Beca was ready to give up. As she turned to look at Luke, she saw a flash of red in the crowd at the back; she stopped walking.

The thunderous clapping and cheers were drowned out as her world became silent. Everything else slowed to a still and faded into the background as Beca found herself once again lost in those light blue orbs;

_Later that evening…_

Beca watched the rest of the wedding unfold from the patio near the lagoon. The setting sun casted its final glow on the guests, illuminating their faces. Everyone seemed happy and oblivious. Beca smirked at the thought. Her navy eyes slowly drifted from one dancing couple to the other, resting finally on a blonde and a brunette. The two of them held each other by the arms and were whispering to each other, moving slowly to the rhythm of the music.

They've finally reached the end of their bargain, and now they're free to love. At that moment, Luke turned and locked eyes with his best friend, flashing his widest grin she'd ever seen. She nodded her congratulations and silently urged him to return his attention to his lover; he didn't. Instead, Luke started to motion by quirking his head and frowning slightly.

"Huh? What?" Beca mouthed, not understanding.

"I think he meant, turn and look at me."

Beca spun so quickly she could hear the neck crack, and what she saw took her breath away. The red-head, dressed in a sapphire blue sundress with her auburn locks pulled up into a messy bun, leaned against the railing and smiled. Beca felt her lips quivering and curling upwards as she took in the sight. Chloe took the chance to move closer; the brunette could feel her breath on her cheeks and started to fluster.

"He- Hey... I-"

"You really made that song."

"Ye- Yeah… I do what I say, so…"

Chloe leaned forward and closed the gap between the two. Her lips resting on the shorter woman's flushed cheek for a few long moments.

"Thank you."

Beca smiled shyly and as she looked up, she saw Luke and Jesse nodding their encouragement. "Go on, B!" the blonde mouthed.

She looked back down at both their hands and back up at Chloe's face - those light blues are still fixed on her own navy ones. She gasped when she felt the red-head close her fingers over her own, firmly holding on to her. Beca felt her heart fluttered and swelled as Chloe gently tugged her along for the same walk on the patio; her eyes not leaving their linked hands.

She's finally free to love again.


End file.
